The Fight You Never Saw
by Moon Comix
Summary: This is Betrayal. This is Fear. This is Anger. This is Hate. This is Friendship. This is Love. This is the Fight You Never Saw. Will Beastboy confront his feelings? Will Terra confront her master? Will both of them confront each other?


The Fight You Never Saw

Hey! Moon Comix back, new Teen Titans Fic! This is about when Terra became Slade's apprentice and she met Beast Boy before she 'kills' all of the Titans. Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

"How could she?" yelled Beastboy as he walked through an alleyway, "HOW COULD SHE?"

It had been three long days since that night at the carnival and it was still all that that Beastboy could think about. It had shown in his behavior as well. He had become moody, depressed and had short outbursts of anger over small things, even Raven couldn't make a remark about him.

"It was going so well!" he said as he kicked a can lying on the street, "we almost kissed but then that freak showed up! If I find him again, he'll have more to worry about that a few scratches!" But when he went to kick the can again, he stopped and heard footsteps and a beeping sound. He pulled out his communicator and found that one of his team mates had put a small T-shaped tracking device on it, he threw it off on to the ground as the footsteps got louder. The changeling transformed into a cat and jumped onto the roof because the person was running behind him and he wasn't too keen on meeting anyone that night. He just changed into himself and stared at the moon. He never noticed a blonde girl running below him, half her face covered by her hair.

All the green teen could think about was her. How she was his friend, how she was his teammate, for a short time his girlfriend but then she was the one who betrayed them all. A beeping came from his belt but he ignored it, it was just Cyborg or Starfire wondering if he was okay but he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to go back and stop it from happening. It was about ten minutes when he didn't think of anything at all but then it happened.

The Explosion.

Rubble went flying into the air, people screaming, a blaster shot. Cyborg! He realized too late that this was the reason they had called him earlier. Thinking he should get there as quick as possible, Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and ran off down the winding streets until he found it. He found what he was really looking for.

(Twenty Minutes Earlier)

"You promised!" yelled Terra as she hurled rocks all around Slade's underground base, panting with each rock she threw, "you promised you'd be my friend"

Like him, she was not taking it well, for very different reasons. Her blonde hair was flying around he head, sweat flowing down her forehead and tears flowing down her cheeks. When she talked about it, Slade just sent her away, like she was a dog!

"Why did I ever join up with Slade?" she muttered as she made a rock form the shape of him and blew it up with other rocks, it should have made her feel good, but it didn't. It made her worse. All she did in the last three days was cry and think of him. Again and again she blew up rocks and statues of him but nothing mattered. She just wanted to go back and stop him from finding out that way.

"Terra" came the smooth voice of Slade as the man walked into the cave, "you need to get out, go destroy a building, go cause terror"

She couldn't not obey a direct order so she used her powers to lift up a rock through the entrance and up onto the streets. Terra had arrived in an alleyway and began to run down it, watching as a cat jumped up onto the roof of a house. She realized that her hair was covering on side of her face and grimaced in disgust at the fact that she looked like her master. She ran for five more minutes but stopped when she heard a strange sound. It was like a beeping. She lifter up her foot, on the bottom of it was a small T-shaped racking device. One of them must have planted it on her. She growled at that fact and waited for them to get there. She knew they would and she knew that she wouldn't be stopped by them.

"Titans! Move out!" came the predictable Robin's cry and that was her cue. She picked up the ground beneath the tall building and slammed it onto the ground. It made a HUGE explosion, rubble went everywhere, people were screaming but then Cyborg shot at her from behind. She growled, jumped over the back of him and made a wall of stone between them. Terra then ran off back the way she came, after she tore off the tracker, and bumped into it. She found what she was really looking for.

A green cheetah knocked into her and they both fell to the ground. Beastboy changed back into himself and Terra just rubbed her head. They got up, brushed themselves off and looked up.

"Terra!"

"Beastboy!"

The two looked at each other, they didn't know how long, before one of them spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Terra didn't know what to do. She could easily destroy a statue but not the real thing and she couldn't lie to Beastboy. So many feelings were inside of her that she couldn't let out. Fear, anger, hate, love. If she told the truth, he would turn his back on her, if she lied, who knows what would happen?

"I…." She began, "I'm… here on business"

Beastboy looked at her, her face was pointed directly at the ground, one hand on her elbow, the other arm hanging limp at her side. How was he supposed to forgive her, how was he supposed to not forgive her. He had never felt this way for anyone else and he wasn't going to let that go but he was also a Titan and he couldn't let THAT go.

"The explosion?" was all he could say and she nodded slightly, "Terra, how could you?"

"What was I supposed to do?" she yelled at him, the anger making its way to the top of her feelings, "I was young, afraid, alone…"

"You had us!"

"But you told my secret!" she screamed back at him.

"Robin just guessed!" yelled Beastboy and she snorted.

"Sure" she sneered, hate now coming to the brim, "anyway, Slade took me in, he taught me how to use my powers, all I had to do was give him your codes! He cared for me when no one else would"

"I CARED FOR YOU!" shouted Beastboy, now he was angry at her, did she not know any of his feelings for her? "I cared for you, more than a friend could, how could you do that to us, to me"

"Listen Beastboy, if that's all you got then I'm leaving!" She made to leave past him but he stood in her way, "move"

"No Terra, not until you listen" said Beastboy, more serious than ever, "not until you realize what you have done"

"I'VE DONE NOTHING!" she cried and in her anger she lifted up some of the ground and threw it at the boy standing in front of her. He groaned in pain as he was hit back and slid across the gravel. She gasped. She had done it, so much for control. Forgetting everything they had just said, Terra ran across to the green boy and pushed the slab of ground off of him. Beastboy lifted his head up and gasped in pain, things were a bit blurry but he knew one thing.

"Terra" he mumbled, "so you've chosen him"

"NO!" she cried as he struggled to stand, "no I haven't"

"Then what's with the armor?"

Terra looked down at her clothes and the force of his comment hit her. She looked at her hands and realized that half of her face was covered by her hair. If she was taller, she would have looked like a female version of Slade. She cried out in anguish. It had just struck her what she had done.

"Beastboy" she sobbed, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me"

"Only if you can forgive yourself"

Terra looked back at the destruction she had caused before, the smoking building, the screaming people, the wreckage everywhere. She looked at her hands again.

"I did all these things, with my bear hands" she whispered "I just…can't forgive myself for this….I just can't believe I did this"

"Well then I can't forgive you"

She turned back to Beastboy to find that he was standing again and she wiped her eyes with her armor, "why?"

"If you can't forgive yourself for what you did, then how do you expect someone else to?" said Beastboy calmly and rain began to trickle down from the heavens. Terra began to cry again but soon the tears of sadness became tears of rage.

"I trusted you Beastboy" she growled, "you promised to be my friend no matter what"

"That was before your good buddy Slade tried to kill me!" he shouted back and Terra began to glow yellow, ready to throw a rock, "I thought that we could be friends, I thought that we could go out on a date but I was wrong, but before we fight, I want to know something"

The glow of Terra died down slightly and her fists unclenched, "what is it?"

"Did you have feelings for me?"

That was the one question she wasn't expecting. Why did you go to him? She could deal with, where did you come from? She could do but not that one question. She dropped her head again but whispered a small "yes" that Beastboy barely heard

"Thank you" he said and they both knew what they had to do. They were on different sides and they had to fight for their side, "bring it on"

Terra was waiting for this and she instantly used her power to pick up more of the ground so she could float on it and Beastboy changed into an eagle. She threw some of the rocks at Beastboy and she dodged them all and clawed at her, hurting his talons on her armor so on the rock, he changed into a bear and tried to claw her. She flew around and threw rocks at him while trying to dodge his clawing and biting. Terra then threw a large piece of road at him and it knocked him off, sending him back into his human form. He rolled along the ground and jumped up, ready for another round.

"I don't want to do this Terra" he called up to her, "but you've forced me to"

"How?" she sneered back at him.

"I've told you many times!" he called again, "it's because you've sided with our worst enemy"

"It wasn't my choice!"

"You always have a choice" he said simply, "you just made the wrong one!"

Beastboy changed into a bird, flew up to her rock and changed into a snake, ready to bite but Terra kicked at him and he had to cling onto the edge of the rock by his tail. She then stood on his tail and he fell down once again.

"Ready for round three?" asked Terra as she peered down from her rock.

"Always have been, always will!" called up the shape-shifter and he changed into a spider, climbed up a near-by building and when he got to the top, he changed into a kangaroo and jumped onto the rock once more. There he began to punch Terra in the face with his powerful fists until she fell off of the rock, injured. If it was any of the other Titans, they would have let her drop but this was Beastboy and he still cared for her so he changed into a tiger, jumped off of the rock and turned into himself to catch the falling blonde. She smiled weakly at him before he realized that the rock was going to fall onto them. Beastboy put her down and quickly transformed into an elephant, catching the rock on his back. He groaned under the weight but he was relieved when Terra lifted it up with her powers. Back in his normal form, he smiled at her before they went at it again, no powers, just them. Terra kicked at him but he just jumped out of the way and went for her side, failing when it was blocked. He then grabbed an oncoming fist while Terra grabbed his fist as he went to punch her. They were in a grapple with each other and they growled for a while until they both went to head-butt the other.

"ARG!" they both cried as they held their heads in pain but then they looked at each other and went back to powers. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at her but Terra lifted up the ground to make a wall, like she did with Cyborg, and she heard a groan from her opponent. She used her powers again to lift her above the wall and she looked around. Where was Beastboy?

"Beastboy?" she asked, confused as to why he wasn't lying in front of her, unconscious.

"Heads!" came his cry and as she looked up, she saw him jump off the top of the wall, turn into a rhino again and he charged her. Now she was the unconscious one. Beastboy turned back into himself and looked at the limp form of Terra. If any of the others were fighting her, they would have either finished her off or sent her to the police but again, this was Beastboy. He couldn't do any of those things to her so all he did was pick her up and hid her in an alley so none of the others would find her but before he left her, he did what he should have done on the night he found out. He bent down and kissed her.

"Goodbye Terra" he said and he walked off to get to the tower. For some reason, he felt more like himself after that fight.

When he got to the tower, Starfire was the first to talk to him, "friend Beastboy, are you all right?"

To everyone's surprise, he actually answered this, "yeah, I'm good Star"

"Are you really okay" asked Raven, "you're actually talking to us this time"

"Yeah, I just met…." He began but he thought that he shouldn't tell them about Terra so he said, "myself"

"Well that's good" said Robin and Beastboy grinned slightly, "now lets get some sleep, Cyborg did you find Terra after she attacked the building?"

"No, she got away but I think that it had something to do with Cinderblock showing up" said the Cyborg as Beastboy went to bed and he grinned at that.

Beastboy was ready for the next time he would have to face Terra and when they did, he hoped that she remembered what had just happened.

* * *

"Yeah, you remembered but you acted like you didn't" chuckled Beastboy as he stood in front of the statue form she had taken. He was trying everything to bring her back but there was no luck yet, "I hope that you'll act like you remember when I bust you out, can you do that?"

Beastboy smiled at the thought and walked away from the statue, feeling enlightened. He always felt like that when he 'talked' to Terra and hoped that he would be able to talk with her soon.

* * *

Well, that's my first try at a TT one shot, hope you liked it!

R+R!  
MOON COMIX!


End file.
